


Potter's Possibilities

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Dobby's New Master

Harry hums thoughtful of the wording of the rough draft of the contract he is offering Dobby. He hasn’t told the little fellow, yet because he wants Hermione to agree first. He is also considering several things for both of them. He has noticed about the magical half of the world here in the British Isles. Most of these things make him unhappy but he knows that there has to be some kind of way he can help.

Most minorities that are looked down upon are currently in bad shape. Sometimes they are even loathed by other wizards because they are anything but human. A lot of them, he has noticed during his trip with hagrid before first year, have been so horribly abused and are starving for comfort and necessary things. It breaks his heart that he can literally have anything he wants in a silver chalice and yet they can’t even get a crumb of dog food. He hates that he can’t do anything for them so he is going to have Dobby agree to some things at minimum. He knows that Dobby is always going to be happy to help him and will be especially more willing to help him assist the minorities.

However, other things will need to be determined. They will need to negotiate the elf employee’s payment rate. Harry knows that Dobby needs a little money for food at the least and maybe for some hobby stuff. He knows he loves to knit and craft clothes since he appears in the corner of his eye every few hours to check up on him. He also might like to be able to get stuff to monitor Harry and he knows it might be needed with how reckless he tends to be. 

He finds himself to be worthless, just as the Dursley family trained him. He refuses to let this feeling control his life anymore. Without Dudley around he can literally study to his heart’s content. The hat has stalled on his sorting in first year since he is an anomaly, he fits perfectly in all four houses with the intensity of their primary traits known to the founders. He is a hard working person who cares. He loves learning and understands more wisdom than most young ravenclaws. He has Ambitions in spades, and the slyness to get his way through trickery. But he is also brave and daring enough to be reckless to save others.

Another thing that Harry would like to negotiate is having Dobby go foraging for edibles for the nonhuman races, like goblins, hags and other races in need. If he is ever able to, Harry plans on buying a huge property with year around greenhouses. He’ll start off with vegetables since most races need them for sure. Maybe put some chickens, goats, sheep or other animals in a barn with a bespelled inside for other productions. Have a few volunteers start making things for the minorities for a little pay and a roof. He knows how muggleborn are treated, afterall. 

One more that has to do with the food and resource production is putting together food boxes for the minorities who are starving right now. He knows that there are also other things they may need. Clothes, shelter, hygienic supplies, maybe other tools to survive too. He will have to organize a standard for each relief box, as he plans to call them. The goblins aren’t likely to eat the same food as a human so he definitely needs to look into dietary needs. 

He startles when a throat, cleared in front of him, causes him to jump up in alarm, nearly pulling his wand out. He blushes when he only sees both Ron and Hermione staring at him with dubious gazes. They have been talking apparently and he has once again ignored them in favor of self monologue and planning.. “I am sorry, I’ve been thinking a lot. Especially about the minorities...” Harry tells them, knowing that listening is an issue of his. He hasn’t been listening to a word they have been saying, nor has he really noticed until then that they have been speaking to him. A fond grin comes from Hermione and Harry glances at the parchment sticking out of his satchel. Dobby made it for him using some kind of snake hide. Hermione tugs the parchment out his bag with a startling accuracy before he can realize what she has done. 

Harry blushes, not even bothering to try to hide it from her. He has been planning on showing it to her. He definitely needs help with some of it, like the money management. “This is why you are so dazed! Well, let’s see… … … Huh…?” Hermione reads the title silently and her brain starts playing with the thought. He can see it in her eyes. She glances at him and stares a little bit. “Are you thinking about hiring Dobby?” She asks with sudden glee. Harry nods as Ron snickers at his soon to arrive demise. She looks at the parchment for a moment before muttering under her breath while thinking. Harry is so grateful that she is actually considering the rules listed in it even as Dobby appears next to Harry. 

“Someone has called for Dobby, correct?” He asks them, surprised that he has been called to their little meeting. He blushes when a sudden quiet comes over the room, obviously people have expected them to speak of whatever Harry went slayer on. The majority of the Muggleborn stare at Dobby curiously, not recognizing his species. The Pureblood snort at her comment for some reason. Harry smiles at his favorite elf as he tugs him toward the corner they use most of the time for private meetings. Harry notices Fred, George and Percy coming up near them to discuss Dobby’s employment. 

“Hermione, can you get Ginny for her opinion, too?” Harry asks thoughtfully, knowing that she is liable to have another female’s view. Hermione blinks over the page at him before she gives a curt nod. She strides toward the stairs while reading his notes and Harry sighs as he turns toward Dobby. “I need you to get Flitwick and some contract parchment for me if it exists. Okay?” Dobby nods to him before he silently vanishes from his sight. 

It takes a few moments for Harry to have his makeshift council in front of him with Flitwick patiently waiting for an explanation. His group is waiting patiently, knowing that he has a reason to call them so suddenly. Though Flitwick looks surprised to be in attendance.

Harry looks at Hermione and takes the parchment from her, earning a reprimanding stare from her. “Professor Flitwick, I will read this out loud, or you can make copies, but I want you to record what we agree upon as a group into the contract parchment. Okay?” Flitwick nods to him as he waves his hand. A copy of the page appears in front of everyone to Hermione’s delight. Then everyone begins reading through it, knowing that it is necessary for his makeshift council to come to an agreement and to understand what he has planned. 

“Is this what I think it is?” Ginny asks, a little amused as she glances at Dobby. Harry doesn’t notice his shock at the sight of the parchment in front of him nor the misty eyes.

“Hermione calls having elves slavery in most normal terms. So I tried to think of it like he is my equal.” Dobby gives a shrill series of teary giggles as he launches and hugs Harry’s legs as tightly as he can. Harry yelps, not having expected it or the sudden nuzzling of the elf’s chin on his knees with tears.

“Dobby, not yet.” Flitwick gently tugs the little fellow away even as he wears a happy yet joyful teary smile. Harry smiles at him, knowing that he deserves the world and is actually considering it. Harry briefly has a feeling that this little meeting might change the world without intending to.

“Dobby is sorry, Dobby has always admired Harry Sir for treating everyone as an equal. Dobby has never been treated like an equal in the last two hundred years.” Dobby tells him as he bounces with anticipation. Harry blinks at the supposed age before mentally ignoring it, knowing that Dobby is not human and that he has no reason to judge him for it. Instead, Harry smiles at him, and is interrupted before he can reply.

“That he does, he would make a good professor if he ever wanted to.” George says, and the whole group knows it is true. “It would take some work but he is almost a prodigy in all classes but Snapes, yet he manages to pass Potions despite the harassment.” Dobby tenses, barely noticed by Harry and is promptly ignored.

“Dobby’s needs and wants should be considered before we get too far, though.” Fred tells them as he reads the parchment in front of him. “And maybe you should think about what he can do for you too. House elves are great multitaskers. Usually a manor has about ten maximum. With the amount of elves you seem to intend to be kind to you might have a syndicate of workers who are able to work efficiently and with less issues.”

Ron glances up and frowns at a sudden thought, if you judge his uneasy shifting. “Most elves just like having work to do. They don’t know anything else. So what do we do when they get bored? I’ve heard they are related to imps… ” Ron comments before Hermione looks very upset at the thought that they should be forced to work all the time. Quite frankly, Harry agrees.

“They should have a right to learn.” Hermione scowls as she says this and Flitwick takes a moment to glance at Harry. 

Harry smiles fondly at her, knowing that she has a point. “I hadn’t thought of that, but it makes sense to me.” Harry says to them, earning dubious looks from the students and a proud look and a curt nod from Flitwick. 

“If anything their needs include their regular nest and maybe a mate if they want to have children.” Percy comments with a little distaste at the idea that they would be banned from having a happy family. Even the sometimes dense Ron tenses as they realize that Harry most certainly will allow them their own families.. 

“Dobby would love to start a family!” Dobby whispers with such an awed tone. Harry chuckles, though it sounds like grinding stone to everyone. Dobby wilts a little and startles when Harry pulls him into a firm hug.

“Okay Dobby, I will allow you to find and marry any elf who agrees to marry you. I’ll ‘hire’ them too, then you can have as many kids as you can manage between you while still doing eight hours of work a day.” Harry tells him before Dobby wrings his ears. Harry’s gentle touch, separating his hands from his ears, startles him into looking up at him. “Your first order is to speak your mind when it may affect us or you.” Dobby nods as he allows Harry to hold his hand. 

“Dobby will be bored out of his mind if he only has eight hours of work. Most elves work 18 hours a day as we only need two hours of sleep and the four hours are spent on elf needs.” Dobby tells him, a little downtrodden. 

“Thank you for sharing that, Dobby. I’ll raise it to twelve hours a day.” Dobby’s ears droop. “However, I want each of you to find a hobby that you enjoy. It can’t be cleaning up anything, but it can be crafts. This includes harvesting potions ingredients, other materials, and whatever is needed to make crafts.” Dobby’s ears perk up at the news as his ears tilt toward Harry’s left. Dobby is obviously trying to think of a way this can benefit him while making him happy.

Dobby wilts suddenly, and Harry’s concern is visible to all. Harry motions for him to speak and Dobby nods with understanding, knowing an explanation is needed. “Dobby loves being able to carve trinkets. Dobby used to do it at Malfoy Manor until bad Lucius forbade it. Trinkets can also be sold and can help elves help Master Harry” Harry smiles at him, knowing that doing that may make him happy. 

“Dobby, I order you to ignore all the rules of Malfoy Manor that don’t make sense to you or that you don’t like unless you wish to follow them on your own. If you used to do anything and enjoyed it before it was forbidden then I grant you permission to do so.” Dobby launches at him, a tearful smile burying itself into his shirt as Dobby sobs for a few minutes. Harry takes his time to comfort him, before he realizes that he may be contributing to the problem. 

“What?” Ron asks as his face jerks toward Hermione. 

“I just realized that I may be making matters worse with Dobby’s tears.” He speaks with a guilty laden voice. The whole group of wizard raised students grin with mischief on their faces. Dobby smiles happily as he settles on his lap, facing toward him to speak with him. He is a little big to be sitting in Harry’s lap though. 

“Dobby is sorry for that.” he blows his nose in a handkerchief before charming Harry’s clothes clean. Then he climbs down and stands once again and smiles when he feels Harry’s loving pat of his head. Harry knows that Dobby is like a rather adorable toddler in his mind but he can’t help the visual image.

“It’s alright, and thanks for cleaning my shirt.” Harry tells him with a fond voice. Dobby blushes as he hears a few chuckles and giggles from around the room. 

“Dobby loves being treated nicely by Harry sir.” He frowns heavily as tears appear in his eyes again. “But Dobby wishes that other elves are as lucky as Dobby is.” Harry’s eyes widen as he realizes that Dobby has been thinking of that as well. He reluctantly decides to start another part of his plan early, knowing that it will please Dobby to no end.

“Dobby, I want you to go searching for free elves and tell them that I am offering them a home with my family and they are welcome to join the family. They don’t have to bond or work for me, they can just be family if they want to, but I think they need a home.” Harry hears a gasp from Dobby as his tears well up even more. 

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione smiles at him with mild amusement, already predicting where this is going. 

“Shh! Let’s watch!” George exclaims. 

“It’s likely to be good!” Fred continues. 

Harry blinks as he ignores the attentive crowd around them when he sees Dobby’s head is bowed. “Dobby, do you not want to be my family?” Dobby’s head jerks up in surprise at the obvious offer from his favorite person. His eyes glitter with glee that has Harry surprised.

He begins fidgeting with excitement at the thought. “Dobby is Harry Sir’s family?” He asks with awe and adoration radiating from his entire being. 

“Yes, you are Dobby. I enjoy being around you since you always make me laugh in a good way. And you do sort of act like an eccentric uncle already.” Dobby gives him such a radiant smile that Harry feels guilty for not having told him sooner. Harry pulls him into his lap for a hug again. Dobby eagerly leans into him as if starved for attention and affection. Harry understands that he needs it right now.

“Dobby is so happy!” Dobby whimpers in his tears before he crawls down onto the floor again. “Dobby will go find as many elves as Dobby can and send them here.” Harry watches him vanish before Flitwick charms his clothes clean again. 

“He really is adorable.” Ginny says with a small smirk. Others are also snickering at him and Harry blinks as he realizes that Dobby has made quite the image of him. He turns toward the first year student behind him as he tenses with his camera in his hand. The guilt on his face makes Harry realize that they really do admire him. 

“Don’t share with any but Luna’s family’s press or I’ll get mad.” Creevy grins as he starts skipping toward his dorm with glee. A few students are amused by his reluctant admission that this might be a good thing. 

“That was amusing.” Ron says with a broad smile, all the smirks have turned into smiles in the room and Harry barely realized that almost all the Gryffindors have been watching him interact with Dobby. 

Harry blushes as he ducks his head in embarrassment. “Don’t tell?” He asks everyone before they silently nod. He sighs in relief before startling as two elves appear in front of him. 

“Tinky and Mabby have heard that the Great Mister Harry Potter Sir is hiring?” they ask him and Harry offers his hand. 

“I’m Harry, it’s nice to meet the two of you. Is there anything you need to do in order to complete any of your tasks?” The two elves tear up and Harry wilts as they give him smiles. Harry knows that most aren’t treated fair but this is a standard greeting, so this makes him slightly worried about them. He wonders if they need mental healers.

“Never has Mabby been treated as an equal before.” The elderly male tells him with admiration for his kindness in an awed tone, like Dobby has moments ago when inducted into the family officially. 

“Thank you for the compliment, Mabby, but I’ve just been taught respect. Think of it this way. Most manors with elves will fall apart without them. Right?” The whole group nods to him, even Hermione does. Harry grins at them, “And since that is you working then we should be grateful and treat you like family.” A whole group of five more elves appear mid-speech and gasp at the thought of being treated like family. 

“Mister Potter, if I may ask, where will you get the money to support them?” Flitwick wonders out loud. Harry glances at him, not having thought of that question. He knows this may be the deal breaker, and he takes a deep breath to think for a moment.

“I…” He pauses, remembering the basilisk corpse and the skins down in those tunnels. “If I can get the basilisk corpse and all the hides out of the tunnels then we could sell them. The first skin goes to Ron and his family since he found it, though. It might pay for mind healer sessions for Ginny.” The thoughtful looks from his group has Flitwick sighing. 

“I would prefer my kin to come look at it. Seeing as you don’t technically live here, the price for an observation will be cheaper.” Flitwick tells him the information about their pricing as he makes a note on a random sheet of parchment.

“Alright, tell them that the pay will be the higher price between 10% of the value of the basilisk or the price of the observation if they come observe it. When is the soonest they can get here while being prepared? And there might be more dangers so I’d like to be the only underage person down there.” Ginny shivers as her memory of the corpse comes to mind and most understand, patting her shoulder softly. Flitwick grins at him before he starts to pull out another parchment identical to the contract parchment. 

He writes for a few moments before he sends the letter off. He turns toward the common room door as McGonagall enters. “McGonagall, Harry is offering a contract of servitude to these elves and a former Malfoy Elf. I’d like you to take over writing the contract as I don’t trust the children to do it properly. I have to greet my goblin cousins since we will be going on an expedition into the Chamber of Secrets with Harry in three hours. Please have him finished with the contract by then.” McGonagall stalls at the thought that he is gathering a group for that. She glances between Flitwick and Harry, confusion etched onto her face, showing she knows something he doesn’t.

“Dumbledore told Snape that he could have the corpse if he got to it. Harry, did you tell Dumbledore to decide what happens with it?” Harry’s upset look has her raising her hand to pinch her nose with irritation. Flitwick also looks upset, though Harry knows the staff think the former Death Eater is spoiled and favored over all others.

“I did not. If Dumbledore is going to keep trying to control my life then I’m going to pack up and leave the British Isles.” Harry declares in a firm tone. Harry doesn’t notice that most students smile at him for deciding to take a stand. 

“Somebody needs to speak up to that old fool.” Professor Sprout says as she enters the doors with Snape behind her, glowering viciously at Harry. 

“I am the only one who knows how to harvest the snake among us, if I come I want a few pieces of a few parts for potions.” Flitwick snarls as he stands from where he is at. The students back away, knowing this might not end well for those in between them if they decide to go after each other’s throat.

“You will not be coming with us! Only Goblins and Harry are going to prevent theft.” He sneers before pauses with a sideways glance at the now quietly chattering group of nearly twenty elves. “Any of Harry’s family are welcome to follow as long as they aren’t human and can fend for themselves.” He adds it as an afterthought. They nod to him firmly before the three professors of other houses exit the room, two fuming and one tired of favoritism for the former Death Eater.

Harry turns toward the much larger group of elves and blinks when he sees Dobby return holding an elderly, crippled elf in his arms, both looking at him hopefully, but the other elves look distraught. “Poppy needs treatment, but Dobby knows that Poppy can manage the other elves. And their organization.” Dobby tells him, the other elves stand still, shocked that he would even offer one of their dying as a servant. 

“Take her to Pomfrey and ask her to do her best. If she needs anything I would like you to go ahead and take the money from my trunk and get it for her if she doesn’t have it. Okay?” He nods before he quietly begins walking through the tunnels as the elf groans in pain in his arms, clinging to him with a vicious grip. 

“Wait.” McGonagall conjures a stretcher before Fred and George carefully put her down in the middle of it. They started following Dobby, with another elf helping them as well. 

“Thanks, guys!” Harry tells them, still a little unhappy for the little old lady. Harry turns toward the other elves with tears and takes a deep breath. The majority of the room watches him nearly start crying, knowing that it is an awful sight for anyone to see oddly shaped legs, obviously smashed beyond repair.

“Harry?” Ginny asks, knowing that his heart is broken by the thought that there are elves he can’t help alone. 

“I want one of you to find a healer who is willing to be a medic to house elves. I want them to be offered a job to heal any wounds that any elf suffers, minor or not. Make sure it is known that there will be no killing of the elf unless the elf in question asks for it. Then it will be a merciful freedom for the elf, but no other time are they to kill an elf, even when it looks like they are dying.” He sobs briefly, causing McGonagall to tug him back toward his group and settle him into a chair. A Hogwarts elf brings him some hot chocolate and Harry quietly thanks him. He nods, teary eyes watching him for a moment before the elf leaves. 

“I think it might be a little more realistic to auction the snake parts off.” Hermione comments as she thinks about how expensive that snake has to be with the size of the fang bite on his arm. She shivers thinking about how Basilisks have many teeth all pretty much the same size except a few.

“I’ve always wanted to have a summer retreat. If there are any islands I’ll ask about buying them.” Harry tells her happily before Dobby clears his throat. 

They look at the little fellow, with his amused gaze and broad, happy grin. Harry has to admit that he is rather adorable when he is happy like this. “Dobby thinks an island dedicated to Werewolves for the full moon might help and align with Master Harry’s plans.” He suggests with wiggling, excited ears at being able to speak his mind.

The other elves wince a little, but all Harry does is chuckle as he hasn’t noticed his return until then. “Alright, that sounds interesting. But why not start a non-human only zone on an island to protect them from whoever and whatever might harm them?” Ron says. The whole Weasley family, plus Hermione and Harry, agree with his thought. They never know that they just sent Dumbledore’s plans off balance entirely.

* * *

Harry sighs as he waits patiently with Flitwick for the team to arrive. He has never been a part of any kind of welcome committee and his new family members have been glad to pitch together an outfit for him to meet with them in. Dobby has gotten him an adventurer outfit, knowing the goblins don’t want to be slowed down. Harry has initially asked for a meeting suit until Dobby demanded he accommodate their task and now they know that Harry is rather welcome to their ideas and suggestions. Harry is wearing something similar to safari gear, bought by Dobby minutes ago for this exact expedition to help make sure he is able to move.

After a few moments he sees the goblins approaching from Hogsmeade and he watches them with curiosity at their weapons. He hasn’t expected any weapons, but he supposes it makes sense as he doesn’t know if anything else dangerous lay beneath Hogwarts’ plumbing. After a heavily scarred goblin comes to a stop between the group several moments later, Harry is gently prodded forward with a gentle touch from Flitwick. “We have been told that you slayed a beast and are now looking for an observation of price?” Harry nods to him nervously, though he does give them the benefit of the doubt and ignores the sharpened front teeth. 

“This year a Basilisk got loose from the Chamber of Secrets when a student was possessed by a diary. I killed it, barely, and I’m wondering if anything besides the corpse and hides are useful down there. So Flitwick suggested hiring you guys and I agreed since he knows more about it than me.” The goblins narrow their eyes at the news pertaining to the diary before one writes it down at the silent order and manages to have an owl swoop down from the sky onto his shoulder. The owl perches there silently and the letter is given to her before she flies away. Harry hasn’t expected such a mundane owl from the proud race and realizes that it is a Hogwarts elf volunteering to assist. 

“We will want more details later, sounds like a Horcrux.” Their leader says before Flitwick startles at the thought. He shifts, wary of the school all of a sudden, letting Harry know it is some horrid cursed item. He shivers as he feels the hairs on his neck and arms stand up. 

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Flitwick grumbles nervously with a concerned glance at Harry. “Though it does make sense from what patterns have been observed by former soul fragments.” Harry’s eyes widen at the implications, and he takes a deep, slow breath. 

“Later one I’ll hire you to look into that being a possibility. For now I am going to lead the way, but the entrance is in the girl’s bathroom now.” They nod, not seeing an issue with it before Harry leads them to the second floor girls room. Harry goes over to the facet and focuses on the tiny engraved snack on the faucet of the sink. He takes a moment to focus further on the basilisk and any snakes that may remain down there.

_ ϟOpen.ϟ _ he tells it, causing the stones to grind to show an opening. A few goblins look disgusted and worried, then again, there is the nasty grime which may contain illness going down the tunnel. The filth is disgusting and Harry doesn’t know of any races who enjoy it.

“Ask for stairs.” One of the goblins suggests in a tone that is curious. Harry wants to slap himself, that would have made things so much easier with getting their group out of the chamber. He makes sure his focus on snakes is strong before he is nudged. 

_ ϟClean. Stairs. Handrail.ϟ _ Harry orders it, causing the three things to come into effect. The tunnel is cleaned, followed by its transformation into stairs and the handrails appearing on both sides. Harry is surprised when the leader goblin, who he doesn’t know the name of, and two others start going down before he does. He knows that he needs some protection but according to his reasoning a parseltongue is in less danger down here than he is. Harry, over fifteen minutes later, arrives at the bottom of the stairs with the goblins, not having expected such a tiring journey. 

Looking over his shoulder he blinks as his elves start bringing in teams to search the tunnels above them, knowing that most would not think of it as anything important. Harry knows they are at least looking for hides that have been shed though he is curious as to what else they expect to find down here.

Harry is nudged, and he straightens his tired, sore body out. His exhaustion and weariness from the basilisk fight is back, mostly because of the phantom pains and the memories of the dangers here. “That way.” Harry points, causing them to march onward. Harry can’t help the gratefulness that eventually overcomes him when he realizes that yes, he does need a guard. The quiet pondering between the goblins of giant rats has him worried.

It takes them thirty minutes to arrive in front of Ron’s first skin. They gather it into what they call a ‘basic bag’ as a few stare in shock at the huge size. “That’s huge!” Flitwick says with worry in his tone. He glances at Harry as if searching for wounds and Harry decides to be honest, surely he knows.

“Yeah, I’d be dead if it wasn’t thanks to the Phoenix.” Harry tells them casually, causing the group to suddenly pause and slowly turn toward him. Flitwick’s concern turns to horror as he realizes that he is being honest. It takes a moment for them all to calm their anger.

“You’d be dead?!” A goblin growls, Harry knows he is just being protected by them but he does look scary with that angry look. Harry is comforted by the sudden appearance of Dobby next to him, who stares firmly at the goblin, challenging him silently to a war of unholy dedication. Harry knows the new elves will relentlessly follow Dobby if he seeks to retaliate. 

Harry’s gentle touch on his shoulder causes his loving friend to glance up at him, slightly confused. “Dobby, calm, he only seeks an explanation as he is worried about me.” Harry soothes his friend’s anger with a few gentle words, knowing even a little before soothing will help tremendously. Then he is showing them where he has been bitten by the fang in his elbow. 

“You really are a warrior.” A nearby goblin murmurs with awe, Harry is startled by the sudden and increased respect for him. Once again he sees nothing wrong with what he has done, though Dobby is murderous if his quiet grumblings are to be judged. Then the group of goblins turn toward the collapsed passage further in. A few inspect it before beginning to set up a spell.

“We did that when the professor tried to curse us.” The goblin’s near sneer touches Harry’s heart, knowing that someone finally cares about him enough to possibly do something about all the wrongness in this school. He watches as the goblins up front begin weaving their magic together in harmony to meld the rock back into the wall. 

Harry watches them, awed by their magic and he smiles sadly. “What’s wrong?” Dobby asks him, preparing to hex the first mentioned target thanks to how upset he is about the news being shared. 

“I think it would be interesting to learn how to shape the earth. But I’m not going to ask for it and neither should you.” Harry tells Dobby, knowing he will likely seek to fetch a few books regardless. It makes him want to coo at him when he sees his teary pout aiming at him. In most cases he would relent but he doesn’t even know if it is safe for him to use as a human or with his skill level. 

“Why?” The lead goblin, who still hasn’t introduced himself, asks him.

“Well, it might be like family magic. There are laws protecting that stuff. Plus it would be rude to demand to learn without offering a fair price for the knowledge. If you could figure out an offering I’ll only accept books on the topic for now. It might be too dangerous for me to use since I’m young and inexperienced.” The goblins, unknown to Harry, find a reason to respect him yet again. Most wizards do not care who it belongs to, when they want magic they either seek it or make it illegal out of spite. The goblin's view about him are being changed even as they walk, knowing that he is exhausted and still needs rest right now has them feeling worried, but they know a little bit of his goals thanks to the memory Flitwick sent them.

“Let’s rest.” Dobby orders them several moments later. He has already started calculating how he can get the knowledge for Harry. All but Harry have noticed his intentions. For once the goblins don’t mind as much. Especially since Dobby is likely to think of reasonable negotiations as a house elf. The group has no qualms with allowing Harry to rest, a chair is conjured under him, scooping him up. It feels soft, and gains wheels, self propulsion and a few protection thanks to Flitwick’s charms being cast. 

Dobby relaxes and Harry feels regret that he has caused him to worry once more. Sometimes Harry wonders why he is such a dunderhead but then he remembers the abuse and forced failures at the muggle school.

After a few minutes they come across the still opened door of the chamber and the guards see the first part of the body, still whole and without rot despite being down here for almost a month since death. “I think I punctured the venom sack, though.” He tells them a little guilty before the goblins enter further into the room. Harry patiently waits to the side with two guards to protect him. It takes a few moments for an initial inspection before a call is heard as stairs are made into the mouth of the statue the snake came out of. The leader climbs up and peers inside. 

“Potter, I need assistance please.” Harry comes over as the goblin climbs further inside. Harry climbs up and peers into the tunnel, finding a door at the end of the mouth. Harry sees that the doorknob is made out of a metal snake. 

_ ϟWhoa, so pretty.ϟ _ Harry startles when the snake’s jeweled eyes fall on him. Harry blushes at being caught praising her, though she does preen a little.

_ ϟDoes Speaker wish to allow entry to these goblins?ϟ  _ She asks him politely after the moment of preening passes. 

Harry nods to her, knowing that she is only seeking to protect him and the chamber if her wary stare at the goblin leader is to be judged.  _ ϟAnd to my house elves. I want to preserve anything left beyond here, but I have killed your basilisk friend when her former master attacked me and ordered her to do so as well.”ϟ  _ Her tongue flicks lightly against his skin to reprimand him, stinging at the equal strength of a stinging hex. 

_ ϟThat child has never been allowed further into the tunnels. He is no heir and has never been the master.ϟ _ She sneers out loud. Harry winces as he realizes that his words have upset her. He bows to her, surprising her and causing her to peer at him even more curious about him.

_ ϟMy apologies, he told me that he was. I’d certainly never let such a destructive person be my heir.ϟ _ Harry comments to the snake knowing that it is true. He will never condone abuse, maltreatment, or neglect of anyone if he can help it. 

_ ϟThat is why you  _ _ are _ _ the Heir and Master.ϟ _ The snake clarifies to him. He hears her snicker as she starts to slide into a tunnel fit for it next to the door. The rest of its body begins following after it, causing the door to vanish once she is gone. Harry stands there, dumbfounded, shocked as his belief in his bloodline is now being tested once again. 

“Potter?” The goblin leader asks with a hand on his hilt. Harry stares for several moments before Dobby takes his hand in his much smaller one to comfort him. 

“Master Harry?” He asks, near tears at his upset look. He glances around, glaring into the tunnel that the snake left in. It is quite obvious Dobby is thinking about hunting it down but Harry grips his shoulder as he notices his look this time. 

“That snake just told me I’ve been found worthy of being Slytherin’s Heir.” He slumps against the wall before Dobby stares at him, then he begins anxiously fanning him with worry about him as much as the goblins have. 

“We will speak about that later. For now, we need to scout out ahead.” The goblin leader orders his group around them. They begin following orders that are rapidly given in gobbledegook with occasional glances at him to make sure he is okay.

“I’ve told her that all you goblins and some elves are allowed inside. I’ll wait here with Flitwick and my guards.” The goblin leader nods before Dobby and him both come back out. To his surprise a few more goblins have appeared and a group has cut through part of her belly. Ten or more eggs are revealed and one is set gently in Harry’s arms. Harry stares before watching the egg crack. Seconds later, a rather strange looking snake comes out. It is one that looks like that metal snake from moments ago.

She looks up at him, with her jewel eyes, and licks his cheek before curling around his shoulders. Her form is already a little large and is definitely heavy.  _ ϟLittle one, will you go inform all other snakes that these goblins are welcome here and are helping me gather things to restore them?ϟ _ The firm nod has him putting her on the ground and he watches her go to the door they entered through and slide down some tunnels. Harry startles when Tinky appears, holding a rope that is used to transport attached goblins who instantly detach themselves and set to work. Harry takes a moment to breathe as he is shuffled into his chair by Dobby before he turns towards Flitwick. 

“Is it alright if I ask for water bottles for when they get a little tired?” Flitwick nods to him before Dobby vanishes from sight. Flitwick conjures a wooden bench and they watch the harvesters set to work, never realizing that he will more than quadruple his fortune in all accounts he has relations to.

* * *

Harry smiles as he enters the Gryffindor Common Room. It is nearly midnight and Flitwick has ordered him to bed. The goblins are gathering what they can and plan to translate and restore all documents. Harry hasn’t known that they employed Parselmouths before today. He is startled when a few more of his elves appear in front of him, anxiously watching him. Around the room are several types of crafts, just sitting there since they don’t know what else to do with them. 

In one corner is a huge set of pottery ranging from jars, to plates, and fancy decor and other containers are scattered around. Another corner has wooden carved things, including bowls, cups, spoons, and more. There is another part of the room with carved trinkets, including several dozen different carvings of beautiful scenery. There are also knitted clothes, quilted clothes and blankets, sewn towels and other embroidered things. The last corner has several dozen different jars with different potions and potions ingredients. 

“Whoa, this is amazing.” Harry tells them honestly with a drowsy tone. They give him worried looks once more. Several have been monitoring the goblins under Hogwarts and know that he has been declared Salazar’s true heir for some reason. As he glances around he is gently tugged toward the boy’s dorm and goes up the stairs. He is ushered into the showers and ordered to sit on a chair. He falls asleep as they take care of warming him up and treating him well. He silently thinks,  _ ‘I love being pampered.’ _ before he finally falls asleep.


	2. Our Resistance

Harry stretches lightly when he wakes, the soft prodding from Dobby allows him to stir to life. Opening his drowsy eyes he sees that his clothes are ready for him, neatly pressed on the edge of the bed. He takes them and puts them on, knowing none of the others are liable to be up this early in the morning. He does notice that they are semi-formal though, none of his usual Gryffindor clothes are in the pile except for a necktie.

Going into the common room, he blinks as a small group of goblins argue with an elf. “Goblins are not allowed to wake Master Harry. Master Harry needs sleep and rest from the adventure last night.” The elf, who he recognizes, says in a grumpy tone. 

“I’m awake, Poppy.” The elf’s ears perk up as she turns toward him. Her eyes glitter as she smiles at him. She motions him closer and he comes over to check on her. Her legs have been shattered by her former contract holder, and they abandoned her knowing she can’t fend for herself anymore. Harry sees that the wheelchair he begged the goblins to make for her is in nice working form.

“Goblins want to offer services and properties for parts of the basilisk if possible, Master Harry. The price is liable to be expensive and they have limited funds.” Poppy tells him. Harry looks at them, surprised to find that a few have given him bows. He almost scowls at the respect being shown to him, he has never liked the fawning most people do over him and he quickly manages his irritation.

“Warrior you are, trained you are not. We know of an interplanetary group who are willing to tutor you as part of a research program. In return, they will be sending three students here to attend next year.” The lead goblin informs him. Harry raises an eyebrow, wondering how they know that he is the owner of the school. He mentally shrugs it off, never noticing the effect of the bond formed by such loving, adoring elves to his mental processing.

“Oh, that sounds interesting.” He winces at his bland words before he looks up again. “I’ll pay for any cultural books they need and tutoring to catch up from my basilisk funds or whatever parts the goblins want from it besides the largest shed or current skin.” Harry tells them, before a few chuckles at him lightly. 

“Sounds fair. Is there any specific plot of land that you would like to buy?” Harry sighs before turning toward Poppy. 

“Is there any kind of building you'll need?” Harry asks her, earning a fond smile and misty eyes once more. She sniffles, dabbing at her eyes with a conjured handkerchief. He softly comes over and sits next to her, knowing she needs a little support for what she has been forced through.

After a brief moment she glances up at him, head tilting toward his right as she ponders what they need. “Poppy thinks a property with many greenhouses and a smallish manor house will be nice. Manor should be redesigned to act as a mega store for crafts Master Harry’s elves make.” She brightens up a considerable amount as she continues to think. Harry waits for her to speak and it takes a few moments for her to hesitate before she asks. “Can Poppy speak her mind, now?” Harry sighs as he moves to sit next to her. His gentle hands take her own to grasp in order to speak softly with her, knowing she has been abused so badly that she literally can’t do nearly as much. 

Tears almost gather in the edge of his eyes before he takes a deep breath. “Poppy, did you forget that I gave you all permission to speak your mind whenever you felt like it? You don’t have to ask and I’m always open to any suggestions or corrections from you guys. You know the magical part of the world better than I do.” Poppy blushes as she nods at him. Harry feels her tug him closer and he obediently allows her to tug him into a hug. Her misty eyes break his heart. A tear gathers in the edge of both his eyes. 

She releases him, but keeps a firm hold on his hand before a pained look crosses her face. “Poppy is sorry for making Master Harry cry. Should Poppy be punished?” She asks him, curious about him yet again despite feeling guilty for making him cry.

“Poppy, I would tell you if I think you needed a punishment. There isn’t much of a punishment I could give you if I wanted to anyway. And you did nothing wrong, I’m sad because you have been treated so poorly. It makes me want to cry that people can be so cruel to the people worth the most.” She winces as she looks at her broken legs a little sadly. A brief moment of thoughtfulness is shared between them before she glances up at him. 

“Poppy understands, Master Harry is so kind. Poppy bets that Master Harry would even share houses with minorities if asked to.” She says with a suddenly broad smile at him. Harry blushes, knowing it is true despite realizing that she is asking silently. He hugs her firmly. 

“Poppy, I may be kind but I just know when I need to respect others. Most of all those who work to benefit me and my goals should be respected. Have some of the minorities been caring for you?” She quietly nods to him with watery eyes on him as she returns his hug with enthusiasm. Harry sighs, knowing that she has never been treated this fair, or even half this good. “I’d like you to remind me to send a request that they inform me if they need anything for their elderly, their wounded or the other wounded elves.” Poppy whines as she nuzzles into his shirt, near ready to clutch at him and try climbing into his lap for support that he knows she needs.

“I see that you take your care of the residents of this school seriously.” The lead goblin says with a raised eyebrow. Poppy meeps as she remembers their guests and straightens out with a crimson flush across her tear stained face. Harry looks up at him, realizing that they are actually showing respect for what they see him doing. Harry relaxes as he knows they don’t hero worship him even the slightest for his parent’s deeds. Harry smiles at him fondly, surprising the goblin and causing Poppy to give him a huge grin. 

“Thank you for the compliment. I do realize that I actually need to care for those who care for me and the students. Without them this place would definitely fall apart.” The goblin gives a chuckle as he nods in agreement. Poppy relaxes, now knowing Harry isn’t worried and she seems to finally start understanding that she has more rights under his command.

“Poppy understands and is grateful. But Poppy knows not if these people live on earth, so maybe having a nice property for them and their families is something that can be done.” Harry smiles at her before turning toward the goblins. 

“Sure, and we still need the island retreat and the non-human island I am buying.” He smiles at her genuinely before turning toward the goblin. “Can I trust you to ask what kind of house they are used to?” They nod curtly, despite their furrowed eyebrows filled with confusion. They aren’t used to people treating foreign guests so nicely, or even themselves nicely.

“I trust that you will be paying for everything?” The lead goblin says again. Observant eyes wash over the group of elves who appear with a few trunks, they pause, staring at him curiously before dropping off their contents and leaving.

“Yes sir, but what do I call you if I need to get in contact again? I’d rather not mix up accounts by accident, as that would ruin your reputation and make me seem like a thief.” The goblin gives him a surprised grin, and Harry knows that they have been mistreated as well. 

Despite this their leader chuckles a little, knowing that he is simply acting as he has been taught to. “Call me Director Ragnok.” Harry’s head jerks up at the news that he is speaking with their leader here in England. The director is considered the de facto King of the Goblins for each nation they have. Europe has a few of them, three or more according to Hermione. For such a high ranking goblin to visit means something is going down.

“My apologies, Director Ragnok. I was not aware that I would be meeting such an important member of the goblin society today.” Harry tells him before Hermione comes down the stairs in a rush. She has a broad grin on her face as she hugs Harry around the shoulders with excitement. She has obviously been eavesdropping, and a few goblins snicker at his bewildered look.

“Harry, they might be able to help with getting more students for Hogwarts from minority peoples!” Harry perks up and he nods to her with understanding. He knows that this will be something good to listen to. However, he does realize that he needs to be rational about how they invite students and abide by a standard of sorts.

“Director Ragnok, I have been made aware that I own Hogwarts. A Hogwarts Elf named Kobby informed me of such yesterday. However, I am also aware that the ministry has been unkind to many magical races.” Ragnok sits up straighter and Harry pauses, knowing he wants something. Harry watches his lieutenants quietly give each other fanged grins, like something they have known has been confirmed. 

“I would not utter another word. It is obvious you intend to help us. Your elves are on equal terms with you, even allowed to make their own things. Yet, I’m sure that most will refuse at the initial trials for such. If you prove your worth they would have a great number of beings ready to fend for you whenever needed.” Harry blushes at his words, knowing they are true. He knows how much a person starved for affection and care can be loyal. Sometimes it is so drastic that the person becomes a willing servant. Hermione is in that position with him. Ron also follows him because he chose him over an uppity pureblood who made fun of him in Harry’s hearing range. 

“Director Ragnok, I am not aware of any reason that I would have to go to war. Sure, maybe a revolution is due, but surely there are nonviolent ways we can go about getting this done. I’d be willing to back any means of doing this without much violence, if there is any.” Ragnok gives him a fanged grin and Poppy whines as she curls up into a small ball in her wheelchair. Harry briefly feels her terror, and realizes that she has primarily bonded with him and far stronger than any other elf he is attached to. Just as he realizes this a surge of physical pain comes from their link together.

“Poppy, don’t move your legs!” Harry reprimands her, ignoring the fearsome look as he knows Ragnok means him no harm. He scrambles over to her in a panic, causing a few elves to appear and wince. They dispel their conjured kitchen utensils and begin situating her again. Harry feels tears well up in his eyes again, he literally can’t do anything for her.

Poppy’s pained expression returns, obviously she senses his distress and she sniffles a little despite the pain from having her legs situated again. Her eyes are misty from pain. “Poppy is sorry, Poppy is used to the pain.” That statement has Harry sobbing briefly yet again as he comes over and tugs her into a soft hug. 

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione sighs, knowing that they are now judging Harry in a vastly different light. She starts rubbing his scalp, not knowing what else to do to calm him. 

“Poppy, you shouldn’t be used to pain.” Harry says with soul deep sorrow before Dobby appears next to him, wielding frying pans as weapons. He obviously has been doing something and that is likely why he has just appeared. 

“Who needs to be punished?!” Dobby snarls before Harry tugs him into his lap for a therapeutic hug. Dobby yelps, dropping both pans on accident as he tries to balance himself. 

“Dobby, why doesn’t she have any pain potions in her system?” Harry asks as he tries not to sob, knowing there has to be a reason. 

Dobby wilts, not knowing how to answer before another elf appears. “Elves can’t have potions meant for humans most of the time.” Kobby tells him quietly. 

“Ask the other elves to search for any elf friend medical potions recipes. Once you’ve found any start brewing until we have a fair stock of them. If they think anymore elves will need any potions, ask them to make and provide them for free, even if they aren’t my elves. Okay?” Dobby nods quietly with happy tears. 

“On that note Poppy has another suggestion.” Poppy tells him as she sits up again. Her pain isn’t being felt by Harry anymore, maybe because of the charm Kobby has used on her thinking Harry didn’t notice.

To Harry’s disappointment the goblins chuckle, “I’d like to hear this.” Ragnok says, earning a heavy scowl from Harry. 

“Don’t insult them!” Harry’s hair is tugged by Hermione, earning a wince. “Ow, ow, ow!” She drags him onto the couch and only releases him when has thumped against the cushions. 

“They are genuinely interested, Harry. You should see the way they’ve been watching you. They find you fascinating in your ways.” Harry’s eyebrows raise up as he looks at them, they have their looks turning neutral before he can judge them and he relents. He knows he would be interested too if anyone ever suddenly starts being kind to elves. He feels kind of guilty for judging them so fast but the chuckle sounded kind of dark.

“Just don’t judge them.” Harry orders them with such a firm tone. Ragnok raises an eyebrow at being given an obvious order. His lieutenants tense, obviously recognizing it as such and subtly shifting into defensive positions.

“Understood.” Ragnok tells Harry in his own firm voice. Harry hears Hermione, his elves, and Ron's pet Scabbers, give a sigh of relief. His own goblin workers look scandalized at the thought that he would obey an order from a human. “I’d normally give that order so I understand why you would give it. For the sake of my goblin kin, please form it as a request from now on. My reputation would look bad if I decided to follow a human’s order on a whim.” Harry winces as he realizes that most of them are ready to defend their king if he seeks to harm him. If any human defends him with magic then a war will break out.

“Poppy is sorry!” She tells him, while more than a little downtrodden at being the cause of trouble. Harry stands, coming over to her with a tissue and wiping her tears away. 

“It's not your fault, Poppy. I may have misunderstood them since I’m so used to a lot of people being rude to you and your kind. You got to admit that it hasn’t ended badly, yet.” Harry tells the two elves before she leans into his hug. 

“Poppy knows, but Poppy does have an idea for the elves’ health.” She tells him as she sits back up to look at the goblins. “Poppy is sure that goblins know of the Elven Berries?” Their eyes show recognition and Ragnok nods to her. “Poppy is sure she might not walk one day, but with Elven Berries Poppy would be able to do more. With so many elves bonded with Master Harry, several of us will need some form of magical nourishment.” 

“Poppy, I will consider how to get them. Hermione, I am sure you know a lot about where to go in the muggle world for knowledge on breeding plants and the like. I’ll pay you to help research how to safely harvest cuttings and grow them for their attributes. Also, be aware that some plants may produce toxic things for some races and not others.” Hermione nods before Ragnok straightens up. 

“We would be glad to assist in return for a portion of the knowledge on breeding plants for attributes.” Ragnok tells him in a firm tone. Harry knows that they are invested all of a sudden thanks to the calculations being made by several lesser goblins and the mumblings of possible profit.

“Alright, but you’d need muggle cash and a botanical research center to sell you the book references. Also, maybe asking them where to buy updated guides, they usually have a few years older books compared to current ones. Looking at the houses of older Botanical Researcher’s Society Members to buy might be a good idea. And if possible hire a few adult Hogwarts muggleborn students to look into it.” Ragnok nods, knowing that a few muggleborns might know where to look into it from. They will also blend in better and will not be taken as insane lunatics at first sight. His assistant makes a note at the firm nod from Ragnok.

“Morning.” Ron greets them as he comes into the room with Ginny, they are both suddenly alert at the sight of goblins. Ron looks wary, and Harry knows it is for good reason. Harry will have to ask Flitwick about goblin customs as soon as possible since he is liable to be working with them for a while.

“Hey Ron, Ginny, this is my friend I met this morning, Director Ragnok. Director Ragnok, this is Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley.” Ragnok turns toward them, observing them acutely before he nods once. He approves of them for some reason.

“Good morning, as you so put it. I have been informed that a basilisk hide has come into your ownership, Mister Weasley. There is also a reason that we need to talk to the current school aged Weasley Clan members with Lordling Potter.” Ragnok tells him before Dobby pops away, undoubtedly to wake the other three. 

Poppy perks up as their breakfast appears and Harry instantly stills. “Poppy, is there anything a goblin can eat here?” He asks her and she looks at him with surprise in her eyes. 

“Poppy will send for them to have some food. They love root based foods.” Poppy tells him even as she wiggles her ears in such a fierce way. 

Not even two seconds later and the Hogwarts elf brings some carrots and pauses at the thought of what to have them drink. “What do goblins drink?” the elf asks Harry all of a sudden. 

Harry chuckles as he turns toward the goblins. “Director Ragnok, would you like some herbal tea of any specific kind?” Harry asks him, earning a smidgen of amusement. 

“I’d love to have some raspberry tea. I’ve only had it once and it was good. Anything with berries is a kind of rarity among goblins.” he tells him as he grabs a carrot and takes a bite. 

“Do they fulfill any missing nutritional values for Goblins?” Harry asks as Tinky appears with some tea, hastily made with fresh raspberries at the bottom. 

“Tinky isn’t the best at home brewing, but hopefully this is to your tastes, Director.” Tinky offers him the cup before turning toward the other two. 

“Lavender root tea, please. Do you guys want that too?” He asks the goblins next to him, earning firm nods from them. Tinky nods to them before vanishing back to get them their tea. 

“Hold on for a moment sir. I’d be glad to pay for any snacks and such today. You are taking some of your time to come explain things to me and I truly appreciate it. Maybe we won’t ever know how much but I do realize that sometimes the most basic gratitude is a show of kindness.” The goblins blink before Tinky appears again with a pitcher of tea. 

“Does anyone want anything else?” Tinky asks them. 

“Can you get me some earl grey tea?” One asks softly. 

“Of course, sir.” Harry responds for her. “Tinky, if we need to buy that from Diagon, please fetch a box. Also, look for some boxes of the other teas in boxes for them to take with them.” Harry tells her, earning a firm nod before she vanishes from sight. 

“You’d spend your money on us like that?” A goblin asks him with a greater amount of respect. 

“Technically it isn’t my money yet. I’ve only got what is in the trust vault. If the humans try cheating you out of money come to me and I’ll send an elf to buy it. Then I’ll have the elf take a receipt to your buyer and have them pay me back from whichever account it is due from. And this goes to every goblin clan as well. I guess that it might be difficult for you to get some potions ingredients and such at times so feel free to seek me if you need anything. I do owe you for protecting my money when I had no clue it existed.” He tells them, knowing it is more than true. They give him furrowed eyebrows at the news. 

“We would owe you for that.” Ragnok tells him in his stern tone, surprising Harry with its appearance. 

“I apologize, but I see goblins that are kinder than most pureblood wizards. Therefore since you have been kind to me it is my obligation to be kind to you. Kindness begets kindness more often than not.” Ragnok stands, almost like he is angry. He sneers with such a fury at his words, and Harry knows that he may have crossed a boundary again. 

“Lordling Potter, I  _ apologize _ that you  _ think _ that we are being kind when we are just doing what we are paid to do. I can’t help feeling disgusted that any human would think of us as kind because they have been treated unfairly.” Harry chuckles a little, knowing that proves his point. 

“But there’s the thing. You feel disgusted on my behalf and I appreciate it. It is something of a rare thing for me to consider anyone a close friend, but I think you made the list.” Ragnok stares at him, fingers flexing as he processes what he has said. 

“I see. But nonetheless we have only done our job.” He states in his firm voice once more. 

“And you have fulfilled it past the letter as far as I am aware.” Harry tells the group of goblins. 

“I think that this is a rare event.” The secondary goblin to the left of the Director says. 

“Shush!” The one on his right rebukes him. 

“I agree.” Comes a voice from the doorway. They glance at Flitwick, who seems to have been eavesdropping. 

“Good morning, professor. I’m kind of confused as to why he says he isn’t kind.” Harry tells him and the goblins furrow their eyebrows with irritation. 

“I think I’ll explain it later. For now it would be nice to have some business done.” Flitwick says to him in a stern tone as he glances at Director Ragnok with a wary gaze. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, we’ve probably been rude when it comes to goblin customs!” Hermione tells them and Harry, Ron, and Ginny wince, knowing she is right. 

“My apologies, Director Ragnok. I hadn’t thought of that and she does have a point. I guess I owe you now.” Harry tells him before Director Ragnok raises an eyebrow. 

“We’ll discuss that later. For now I’d like to speak about the lack of your Magical Guardian being there to care for you.” Flitwick sits up straighter. 

“Do you mean to tell me that Sirius is still his guardian?” Director Ragnok nods and Flitwick frowns in confusion. 

“That would mean he is innocent.” He states with a gasp from Ron. 

“That’s absurd! He had a trial!” He exclaims. 

“But he wasn’t there to testify and they only based it off of Dumbledore’s Words. Alone.” Ragnok states out loud. Ron looks baffled before Hermione sighs a little tiredly. 

“I knew that there was something off about that old fool. He is trying to steal your fame after you kill the dark lord for good. Said something about a prophecy.” She tells him before Director Ragnok pulls out a parchment. 

“This is the prophecy in its entirety.” He tells and Harry sighs in relief. He shows it to the others with a small amount of relief.

“It says defeat, not kill, destroy, or obliterate.” He tells them as he finally relaxes. The others also relax before they glance at each other with worry.

“He will try to force you to do it anyway.” Ron says with realization. Their mood sours at the thought, though they know it is true.

“That he will.” Flitwick says as he looks up at them. To Harry’s surprise they are looking to him for leadership.

“I will refuse unless I am hired as a Hit Wizard would be.” Harry tells him firmly. The others frown, not realizing that he's actually intending to be hired by Dumbledore. He has goals of his own and defeating a dark lord is not one of those goals. 

“Well, there is more to discuss.” Ragnok says before the older three Weasleys, Fred, George, and Percy, approach them, hesitating at the sight of goblins. “Good morning, Weasley Brothers. I am not aware if you know but a Virgin Weasley has been promised to the Potter Line. as of right now there are only three virgins and they are all three male.” Ginny pales as her brothers look at her firmly, she shakes her head. 

“I kept forgetting what happened when I met with Lockhart.” She says, tears coming to her eyes as she realizes what has happened to her. Harry hesitates, knowing that she might be scared of males from now on. 

“Hermione, take her to Madam Pomfrey for a checkup, please be quick and support her if needed.” Hermione nods, tears starting to form when she takes Ginny’s hand. 

“Come on, Ginny. Let’s go see Madam Pomfrey.” She tells her, causing her to slowly stand up again as she is led from the room. 

“Is there any way I can sue whoever did it to her?” Harry asks, horrified that she has been raped at some point and forced to forget. 

“It depends on who it is and if your memory is also altered by the end of the day.” Harry tenses, along with her siblings remaining with him. 

“So, because Ginny’s not a virgin, he has to partner up with Fred, George, or Ron?” Percy asks, cheeks a little red from embarrassment. 

“Wait, that’s not possible, we fondle ourselves!” Fred and George blush when they realize that George has said it outloud. 

“Fondling is different from sex.” Ragnok says with a shark's grin full of mischief. Ron backs away. 

“No thanks, I’m interested in Hermione.” He says with a blush only to receive cat-calls from Fred and George. 

“But who’s to say they are even interested?” Harry asks with a blush, mind already heading toward the gutter as he realizes that he might be able to have them both. 

“If they are interested, then you have them both.” Ragnok tells him with a much deeper shark’s grin. Harry turns red as he tries not to look at them, embarrassed since he hasn’t even had any kind of parent figure tell him about the birds and the bees. 

“Oh, we’re interested, alright!” Fred says as he plops onto the couch next to Harry. Harry freezes, eyes wide open as he has both of them curling against his sides. 

“Wha-what?!” He squeaks as they both bite down on either shoulder. Harry shudders, feeling them bond their magic with his. 

“That’s settled, they have a creature inheritance which has accepted you as their mates. I expect to hear from you by the end of the week, and you might want to ask for the Room of Requirement.” Harry blushes as they start kissing his neck and snuggling with him. 

“What? Hey, don’t leave me with these hormonal teenagers!” Harry squeaks as they stop groping him and decide to cuddle with him instead. 

“Sorry!” George tells him in a relaxed tone. Harry barely realizes that they both have foxy ears and six tails each. 

“Mom’s going to murder you two!” Ron says as he bolts from the room with a red face from embarrassment. The twins blush as Harry pets their ears softly before their appendages are hidden again. They snuggle next to him, falling asleep with him between them. Harry, still tired from last night, is surprised when Flitwick chuckles near the edge of the couch. 

“Harry, they have literally bonded themselves with you as well as each other. They share a soul and both of them care about you enough to be willing to bear any children if you want any.” Harry’s face turns crimson as he nods to him. 

“I’m sure that they are.” Percy says as he watches them curiously as they snuggle closer to Harry. 

“Rest now, talk later.” Fred’s sleepy voice demands and Flitwick nods to him. 

“You’ll sleep for a few days while cuddling to bond with them since they aren't interested in sex yet. I’ll have you three transferred to a private room that has been used for bonding in the past.” Flitwick says with some amusement. Harry nods before an elf appears and uses a charm to float them out the door on the couch. Harry sighs, still feeling tired from last night, and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
